Episode 105: Cindy Crawford
When Cindy Crawford arrives at the KMUP studios, security guard Bobo the Bear develops an instant crush on her and, with a little push from Cupid's arrow, becomes hopelessly smitten. One "60s retro montage fantasy" (and Micky Dolenz cameo) later, Bobo decides to pursue his love. Rizzo tries to coach him, Cyrano de Bergerac-style, but Bobo gets slapped when he mistakenly asks to play with Cindy's balloons. Eventually, though, Bobo gains the courage to tell Cindy that he loves her in his own words and interrupts her duet with Kermit to confess his love. Elsewhere, Cupid accidentally shoots Sal Manilla with one of his arrows, and the little monkey develops unusual feelings for his pal Johnny Fiama. But it's nothing that a sack full of something heavy dropped on his head won't reverse. Songs/Sketches * "I Want to Be Loved By You" (Heart-Shaped Butterflies) * The Irish Rodents (Rats, Cheese) * At the Bar (Mr.Callahan, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan) (UK skits) * The Kermit the Frog Club * "I'm a Believer" (Bobo, with Micky Dolenz) * Commercial for Johnny Fiama's Greatest Hits Album: We Hardly Heard Ya * Game Show Swift Wits (UK skit) * Porcupine Hot-Air Balloon Race * Bay of Pigswatch * The Eagle's Nest - Noise Pollution * "I Remember It Well" (Cindy and Kermit) Cast Muppets: : Clifford, Bobo the Bear, Rizzo the Rat, Johnny Fiama, Sal Manilla, Cupid, Kermit the Frog, Statler and Waldorf, Frogketeers (Jennifer, Newt, Robbie, M! D Bolo, L. Ron, Toshiro, and Stu), Sam the Eagle, Andy Pig, Randy Pig, David Hoggselhoff, Spamela Hamderson, Nigel the Director, The Bird Announcer, Heart-Shaped Butterflies, Bears, Rats, Cheese, Seymour Background Muppets: : The Great Gonzo, Pepe the King Prawn, Jowls Performers :Kevin Clash as Clifford, Polly Lobster(UK skit only) and Carl the Big Mean Bunny.(UK skit only) :Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear, Johnny Fiama, and David Hoggselhoff. :Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Andy Pig, and Rizzo the Rat. :Dave Goelz as Randy Pig, Cupid, Stu, and Waldorf. :Jerry Nelson as Statler, The Bird Announcer, and Rats. :Brian Henson as Sal Manilla, Nigel, and Seymour. :Leslie Carrara as Spamela Hamderson. :Frank Oz as Sam the Eagle. Trivia * The Kermit the Frog Club is a parody of The Mickey Mouse Club. The sketch reveals that the fourteen-year old, brace-faced Cindy got her big break as a Frogketeer, back when she used her real name, Cinderella Crawfordopolis. * At the Bar, Swift Wits and The Tubmans of Boarsmith were all UK skits that only aired in other contries. Polly Lobster and Clueless Morgan were the only two characters that ended up on Muppet Tonight from Muppet Treasure Iland. At the Bar and Swift Wits were the two that aired in this episode in other contries. * Cindy's supermodel superpower is shooting laser beams out of her eyes. She uses her power to vaporize Randy Pig and Stu. *This is the first episode that Pepe the King Prawn appeared in. He appears briefly with his fellow elevator operator Seymour the Elephant but doesn't have any lines. *The newspaper that Bobo reads at the beginning of this episode has an advertisement for Muppet Treasure Island. *Songs on We Hardly Heard Ya include "New York, New York" and "Hooked on a Feeling." *This episode was production number 107 105